


Name Day

by lancecorporal



Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never celebrated birthdays. Theme song: Blur - Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I made to celebrate the birthday of Alex Abbad, the man who brought Bejo to life. Happy birthday, sir!
> 
> Sincerely, @hyunrinism

They never celebrated birthday.

Some of the reasons are obvious. The Assassin, for example, was never one of many words and he disclosed close to nothing about his personal life. They know not of his origin, his real name, or his birthday. Thus they never celebrated his.

The Baseball Bat Man forgo his old life, his old identity when he joined Bejo. And any part of that forsaken part of his life a forbidden subject, including his birthday. So they never celebrated his either.

Alicia, the Hammer Girl, simply never had one in her life. Her father referred to the day as "the anniversary of his wife's murder". So her birthday was never pleasant, and she choose to forget the day entirely.

But they never found out why Bejo never celebrate his birthday.

 

_I don’t like this day_

_it makes me feel too small_

 

Bejo sighs the moment he open his eyes. He's still in bed, but the mere tug on his chest is enough to tell him what day is it.

It's his birthday.

The day that he hate the most throughout the year.

He takes a deep breath and get off his bed, steeling himself. He's not weak. He can't appear to be weak, or emotional. Especially not on this god forsaken day.

He knows he's being paranoid, but experience taught him that nothing good ever happened on his birthday.

On his third birthday, his father got beaten to near death because of his debt. And as payment, those goons took away his mother.

On his seventh birthday, he got humiliated by his friends at school because he can't afford a birthday party like the rest of them.

On his eleventh birthday, his father committed suicide.

On his thirteenth birthday, he got attacked by a gang right when the clock strike twelve. He nearly lost an arm - and even more, but managed to fend them off. That was also the first time he killed someone.

On his nineteenth birthday, he met Bangun and nearly got killed simply because Tama is a cowardly son of a bitch.

On his twentieth birthday, he almost got killed again. By a deep gash right on his chest this time, courtesy of an ambush for him and his Assassin.

Given the deep stain of blood on his birthdays, Bejo really doesn't expect anything good to happen on his twenty third birthday.

 

_I don’t like these days_

_They make me feel so small_

He realizes that something is amiss when he walks to the dining room and was met with silence. There's none of the usual ruckus that Alicia and his brother would make in the morning. The atmosphere is much too quiet, and he knows it could only mean bad thing.

So he draw his blade, approaching the door stealthily. He pushes it open, and he sees that the dining hall is dark. He creeps inside, sharpening his ears and eyes to detect any movement as he makes his way towards the light switch without a sound. Finally, he turns the light on, bracing himself for whatever attack that would come.

Yet he found himself staring at a table of food, with his Assassin sitting awkwardly on the chair, wearing a party hat. Bejo's eyes trails to the front of the table, where Alicia stood with her brother. The two are holding a birthday cake, Alicia smiling excitedly while her bother half-pouting and half-frowning.

"What is this?" Bejo calmly asks, but he can't keep the curiosity out of his tone.

"Your birthday cake," the boy answers in a grumpy tone, and Alicia elbowed him. The boy glares at his sister before continuing, "We know this is your birthday, and so we decided to throw this party for you. It's mostly Alicia's idea, really."

"Hmm," Bejo says, his face still emotionless as he approaches them, and Alicia's smile fell. She looks at her brother, afraid that she made a mistake.

Bejo kneels in front of the siblings, studying their face. Alicia looks extremely nervous, while her brother feign indifference eventhough he's fidgeting under that hoodie of his. Bejo glances at his Assassin, who stares back with that impassive face of him. But his eyes are warning him not to break the siblings' heart.

With the corner of his lips tugged into a slight smile, Bejo finally blow the candle off. "Thank you, kids," he says, and Alicia smiles brightly at him, shoving the cake to her brother so she can give Bejo a hug. Her brother grumble, cursing under his breath, but Bejo could still see the soft smile on the boy's face nonetheless.

Alicia taps his shoulder, and he looks at the girl in his arms.

We got you a present, Alicia signaled, gesturing at the wrapped box on the table. Bejo raises an eyebrow, but take the gift nonetheless.

Inside it is a pair of leather gloves, along with a card.

 _Alicia think this would look good on you_ , he read the boy's scrawls. _Something about the best villain always wear gloves. Anyway, happy birthday._

What caught Bejo's eyes and touch his heart, however, is the small writing on the far corner. It's far from neat, like the writer is out of practice, and Bejo knows immediately that it's Alicia's.

_Thank you, for saving us on your birthday last year. Happy birthday, ~~dad~~ Bejo._

Bejo smiles, putting the gloves on before he pats the siblings' heads and pull them for a hug.

"Thank you."

Maybe birthday wasn't so bad afterall.


End file.
